lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mabu's Mischief
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Mabu's Mischief is a magazine story inspired by The Lion King. It was published in two issues of The Lion King: A Nature Fun and Learn Series as part of the Hakuna Matata magazine series. Synopsis Timon's nephew, Mabu, gets into one troublesome situation after the next. Plot Part 1 Mabu's Mischief begins by introducing Mabu and Monty, the young nephews of Timon. At the start of the story, Mabu is playing a trick on his brother, Monty, who chides the young meerkat for refusing to be serious. The pair's sister, Mishka, comes up to join them and lectures Mabu as well, but Mabu decides to play another trick on his siblings and points at the sky, shouting that the Sky Bandit is coming. Monty and Mishka scramble for cover, and Mabu bursts into outrageous laughter. His plan backfires, however, when the Sky Bandit actually shows up and snatches Mabu off the ground. As the Sky Bandit soars away, Mabu clutched in his talons, Simba gives a mighty roar from below, startling the Sky Bandit and making him lose his grip on Mabu. With nothing to keep him from falling, Mabu drops into a mud hole, where Simba and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa, are lounging. Mabu and Timon have a shocked reunion, and Mabu relates his tale of escape to the friends. After the tale is told, Timon invites his nephew to eat a meal of grubs with them before they return him home. Mabu joins in the feast, but as Pumbaa, Simba, and Timon return to lounging around, he digs up a crocodile egg, bringing on a whole new world of trouble. Part 2 Mabu's yelling manages to wake up Timon, who spots the oncoming crocodile and shouts at Mabu to run. As the young meerkat speeds away, he tosses the egg aside, but Timon catches it at the last second and yells to Simba to tell the mother crocodile that he will return her egg. Before Simba can clear up the misunderstanding, he spots a monitor lizard creeping toward the remaining crocodile eggs on the bank of the river, and he lunges, chasing the lizard off. The mother crocodile pauses, seeing this, and stops her attack on the friends. Just then, Mabu spots the Sky Bandit overhead and worries that the bird will attempt to kill him again. The crocodile suggests that they get rid of the ruthless hunter once and for all, and the friends agree to hatch a plan with her. The plan goes underway, and Mabu and Timon wait out in the open for the Sky Bandit. As expected, the great bird spots them and dives to grab them, but just before he can sink his claws into the meerkats, the crocodile leaps up at him, followed by Pumbaa and Simba. With three large animals after him at once, the Sky Bandit decides to steer clear of Mabu's colony from now on and takes off at a fast clip. With the danger abated, Mabu and his friends return to the colony, where Mabu reunites with his siblings. A joyful Mabu then promises to stay out of trouble from now on, and his family praises him for defeating the great Sky Bandit. Pages Mabus.png Mabus2.png Mabus3.png Mabus4.png Mabus5.png Mabus6.png Mabus7.png Mabus8.png Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Category:Media Category:Magazine stories Category:The Lion King magazine stories